Jeff Winger
Jeffrey Tobias "Jeff" Winger is a lawyer from Denver, Colorado who is currently attending Greendale Community College to earn a legitimate degree in order to practice law. He is portrayed by Joel McHale. 'Career' After his law firm discovered that Jeff's Bachelor's degree was from Colombia (the country, not the university) Jeff was disbarred until he acquired a real Bachelor's degree from America. Before his academic records were called into question, Jeff was a very successful defense attorney specializing in DUI/DWAI/DUID cases, traffic offenses, and juvenile crimes working out of Denver Colorado for over six years. Jeff has a 95% acquittal rate for clients facing charges, and he also claims to be the city's most successful attorney by having a 100% acquittal rate for appeals.However, Jeff "acquired a Bachelor's degree" from the country of Colombia, which was not valid in the United States. The Colorado Bar association discovered his deception and made him get a legitimate degree. 'At Greendale' Jeff starts the Spanish study group as a means to trick Britta into going out with him. Confident that his friend and former client Professor Ian Duncan would be able to get him the test answers to all his subjects-including Spanish- he offers to help tutor Britta in that subject. He was surprised when instead of the private study session he was hoping for Britta asked Abed to join them who in turn also invited Annie, Shirley, Pierce and Troy. After causing discord among the group and then calming everyone down with the first of many patented Winger speeches he is exposed as a fraud by Britta and the group asks him to leave. Jeff then found out that Duncan refused to help him cheat, he will actually to study to pass his courses. Upon learning this the study group takes pity on Jeff and allows him to return. Although the group tended to look to Jeff as the defacto leader recently they have begun to rely on him less in this role. 'Class history' 'Relationship' Britta: Jeff aggressively pursued Britta romantically in Season 1 but she repeatedly refused him. He did see some hope with her after Shirley reveals that she had a sex dream about him. Eventually he moved on and started dating Professor Slater. During her tap dance recital she saw that Jeff and Slater were actually serious which made her realize her own potential feelings for him. She ends up leaving Jeff an embarressing drunk dial laced with BCI. Upon Abed's insistance and with his help Jeff later drunk dials her as well in order to restore the balance between them. Not long afterwards however Slater unceramoniuosly dumps Jeff. During the chaos of a Greendale painball competition Jeff and Britta find themselves swept up in the moment and end up having sex. Afterwards they both agree it was a mistake and decide to keep it a secret from the study group. At the end of the school year Abed throws a keg party at his dorm and Jeff makes an awkward pass at a clueless Britta. Slater interrupts the moment having made an attempt earlier that day to get back with Jeff. That night at the Transfer Dance formal Slater and Britta became involved in a competition for his affections. Deperate more to beat each other rather than "win" Jeff they both end up declaring their love for him expecting him to decide who he wants.Under pressure to choose from not only them but also the crowd at the dance Jeff instead leaves and ends up choosing a third option. At the start of the start of the second semester her false declaration of love at the Tranny Dance wins her the admiration of the female student while also earning Jeff their enmity and scorn. They believe confession to have been genuine and consider Jeff the villan of the scenario because he was nonresponsive and left. Jeff then initiates a competition of big romantic gestures with Britta in order to force her to admit she didn't really mean what she said. After a night of drinking in celebration of Troy's twenty first birthday they end up making out in the back seat of his Lexus. Sometime later she and Jeff become friends with benefits although it's made clear that they do still see other people. After it's revealed to the study group they decide not to continue. Michelle Slater: First introduced in Season 1 episode "Introduction To Statistics" as Jeff's t eacher she originally turns down Jeff's advances citing her personal rule never to date a student. Over the winter break Jeff convinces her to reconsider and they began to date secretly. Jeff is reluctant at first to define what they have as an actual relatioinship but Slater eventually convinces him to fully commit. The relatonship is tested when Jeff accidentally drunk dials her thinking she's Britta. A voice message of the drunk dial Jeff left Britta clears up the misunderstanding and Slater forgives Jeff. Unexpectedly however she dumps him and immediately starts seeing someone else. She later apologizes to Jeff for the break up admitting that it might have been a mistake and tries to make another play for him. This leads to a showdown between her and Britta for Jeff's affection at the end of the year Transfer dance. Both declared their love for him but Jeff found himself unable to answer either of them. Jeff takes advantage of the chaos that ensues after a fight breaks out between Chang and Duncan to slowly sneak out of the dance. Slater watches him leave and the two share a look before he exits. Annie: In the pilot episode when Annie first meets Jeff she is immediatley suspicio us of his credentials as a "board certified tutor"in Spanish but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. She kisses Jeff to help win the debate causing them to have awkward sexual tension later on. He tries to keep a safe distance from Annie because of their age difference. When he finds out she is interested in dating Vaughn he and Britta conspire to break them up. When Vaughn gets the opportunity to join a prestigious Hackey Sack college she decides to transfer with him and leave Greendale. She changes her mind however and runs into Jeff right after he had just left the Tranny Dance. They have an intimate conversation about their romantic troubles and Jeff lets Annie know he's happy she's decided to stay. After a quick embrace she hesitatingly gives Jeff a kiss which he then recipricatates with a longer more passionate one. In Sesaon 2 Jeff tries to make it clear to Annie that the kiss was a mistake but despite his denials that it meant nothing more there are moments throughout the season which hint otherwise. In the Season 3 epsiode "Geography Of Global Conflict", Jeff finally does admit that he has feelings for her but also says that they both need to mature a bit before anything can actually happen between them. Troy: Troy initially looks up to Jeff especially admiring his way with women. Occas ionally he'll exhibit signs of jealousy over Jeff's relationship with Britta who he has a crush on. Most recently Jeff and Troy have been fighting for the leadership position within the study group. Jeff will often assert his dominance by treating him like a child which isn't hard to do considering Troy's behaviour. Abed: Abed and Jeff are good friends, and it seems that Jeff is willing to make more of an effort to please Abed than he is for most others in the study group. This is evident by his (reluctantly) agreeing to help out Abed when he thought that everything was claymation, and by how badly he wanted Abed to experience his surprise Pulp Fiction party. Abed and Jeff get along very well, as they both don't like getting involved with other people emotionally, so they are sort of on the outside together. However, Abed and Jeff have downs to their relationships, too. For examples of Abed and Jeff not getting along, watch Anthropology 101 and Contemporary American Poultry. Other notable relationships Sabrina: In "Politics of Human Sexuality" Sabrina, Dean Pelton's new assistant, is Jeff's date after Pierce tricks him into going with him on a double date to the STD fair. Easily charmed and very immature Jeff quickly loses interest in her. Amber: Jeff had multiple flings with other girls, including Amber, Pierce's step-daughter. Jeff tries to be a good friend to Pierce and not have sex with his step- daughter, but he eventually gives in. However, upon finding out that Amber is grifting Pierce, Jeff becomes disguisted with her and tells her (non- threatningly) to please just stay away from Greendale. Quendra: When Annie gets closer to Rich, whom Jeff hates (Rich doesn't hate Jeff), and suggests that Rich joins the study group, Jeff finds Quendra (pronounced like 'Kendra') and suggests to Troy that she would make a nice addition (or two) to the study group. Quendra with a 'Qu' is a blonde bimbo and it's obvious that Jeff was just using her to get back at Annie. Dean Pelton: Not really a relationship. The Dean has a bit of a crush on Jeff, and always tries to make a move on him. Jeff tries to refuse, the dean never learns, hilarity ensues. Trivia * Jeff is Agnostic. * Four cheese is Jeff's favorite type of pizza. * Jeff's student ID card says his last name is Crocker. * Jeff enjoys nipple play during sex. * In the Community College Chronicles, Jeff is played by Andrew Peters. *In episode 2x15, Chang finds out where Jeff lives by stealing his driver's license. When the license is displayed on camera, it lists Jeff's date of birth as November 20, 1971, which is Joel McHales actual birthday. *Jeff's favorite stores include The Gap and Banana Republic (Ep 3:7) *When he was 19, Jeff auditioned for MTV's The Real World with George Michael's song, Faith. He changed the lyrics to say "you've got to have Jeff." Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students